dogelorefandomcom-20200214-history
DEMEGORGON
The Demogorgon, also known as the Monster, was a predatory humanoid creature that entered Hawkins, Indiana in November 1983. The creature originated from the parallel dimension known as the Upside Down. When Eleven, a psychic test subject from Hawkins National Laboratory, made interdimensional contact with it, a gate between dimensions opened at the lab. The Monster had the ability to travel between dimensions on a whim, creating temporary portals in the fabric of reality. The Monster arrived at Mirkwood, a road near a local forest, where it stalked Will Byers on his way home. The Monster chased Will as he entered his house, forcing Will to run to his garden shed. Will hid in the shed, loading a rifle in self-defense, but the Monster simply appeared behind him, taking him into the Upside Down. Once in the Upside Down, Will managed to evade the creature for almost a week, and began attempting to communicate with his mother. Joyce and Will had some success, with Will manipulating the electricity in his home dimension, although these attempts would sometimes attract the monster. In an early attempt, Joyce saw her house wall become warped and distorted as the Monster started to break through, terrifying her. In a later attempt, the Monster broke clean through, although Joyce managed to outrun it. Meanwhile, Will's friends Mike, Lucas, and Dustin began investigating Will's disappearance. Mike noted a strange coincidence linking the disappearance with a recent "Dungeons & Dragons" campaign. During the campaign, Will's player character was defeated by the fearsome Demogorgon; hours later, Will had vanished from real life. In addition, Eleven used the game piece representing the character to attempt to illustrate her vision of Will hiding from the creature in the other dimension. The group began to hypothesize that the Monster may have really existed, and was responsible for Will's disappearance. From this point on, the group began referring to the creature as "the Demogorgon". Scientists at Hawkins Lab began investigating the dimension, discovering exactly what it contained. One such scientist entered through the Gate, wearing a hazmat suit linked to a chain rope. The scientist was savaged and killed by the Demogorgon almost immediately after entering the dimension. The Demogorgon hunted and killed other people and creatures, being particularly lured by blood. Its victims included Barbara Holland, hunters Dale and Henry, and a wounded deer. After Nancy Wheeler entered the Upside Down through a temporary portal, she observed the Demogorgon as it feasted on the deer. The Demogorgon noticed her, chasing her until she returned through the portal. Will eventually succumbed to exhaustion, lying in his makeshift fort. The Demogorgon found him, breaking through the fort wall and taking him to the Upside Down library. Appearance The Demogorgon is a tall and thin humanoid creature with elongated limbs. Its head seems to lack facial features, until it unfurls the flesh like a flower to reveal "petals" lined with many sharp teeth, and a large open mouth. The Demogorgon's arms and digitigrade legs end in claws; its skin is slimy. Category:Characters